Separate Entity
by JamRax
Summary: Archer is a talented kid that wants to advance as a high level meister with the hope of finding a purpose in life. With him, are his two best friends/ weapons, Caden and Mike. Together, they'll overcome various challenges, grow stronger and meet a couple familiar faces along the way.


"Wow...THIS SCHOOL IS HUGE!" I shouted as I finally climbed to the top of the stairs. I lifted my hands out of the pockets of my tan cargo shorts and clenched my fist with determination. So this is it...This is my chance to make my mark on the world. I was gonna be a top class meister and nobody was gonna stop me. "LET'S DO THIS!!!"

I was snapped out of my rambling when I heard the sound out rapid footsteps coming from behind me. I turned around and my eyes practically bulged outta my head. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS TODAY ARCHER!!!" Screamed a curly haired kid that was around my age. The kid had on a loose white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. He was wearing tight, ripped jeans and a pair of white low top sneakers. He jumped up into the air and prepared a dive kick aimed right at my head.

"WHAT THE HELL MIKE?!" I shouted as I shielded my face with my arms as he came closer.

"DIE!!!" Mike yelled with fire in his wild eyes.

That's when I felt a breeze whisk past me. I looked at the slightly taller kid with shoulder length dark blue hair. He had on a dark purple long sleeve shirt, light grey cargo pants and red and white vans on. He blocked Mike's aggressive kick and forced him away.

"Your childish behavior is unacceptable Michael. It would be wiser if you'd stop trying to kill our meister." My savior tilted his head down slightly and fixed his glasses. Mike glared daggers at him.

"How's about you mind your own freakin' business Caden!" Mike yelled.

"Today is our first day and as dual weapons of Archer Wilson, it'd be best if he were still alive." Caden scolded. Mike turned his head and scoffed. Caden looked at me with a serious expression. "Are you okay Archer?"

"I guess...He kinda ruined my little hype monologue but it's whatever. We finally got in! Let's go inside already!" I said with and eager attitude.

"Psh...Leave it to little Archie to be excited for school. Isn't that just precious?" Mike said, ruffling my maroon colored hair.

I glared at him and slapped his hand away. "WE'RE THE SAME AGE!"

"Yeah, but my birthday is before yours. Plus you're like super short." Mike patted my shoulder and grinned. I could feel the vein pop up on my forehead. "Don't worry! One day you'll be as big and strong as your best pal!"

"It's alright Archer. Since you're the youngest, it's only natural for you to be the shortest. Mike does have a point though. You'll be as tall and maybe even as strong as me some day." Caden said in hopes of upping my self esteem.

Mike narrowed his eyes. "I was referring to me, you nut rag!"

"Ok, that's enough already. Can we just get inside?! I wanna start my first day!" I said.

"Very well." Caden said calmly.

"Ugh...Fine!" Mike grumbled.

We opened the doors to the large building and widened our eyes. There were so many people in this school. Some were older, some were younger. It was so diverse. Many different people roamed the halls talking amongst themselves.

"This place is amazing!" I said with awe.

Mike rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Man, big whoop! It just some stinkin' school...It's not a big deal." He said until a small group of pretty looking girls walked by and his eyes widened. "Holy crap! This place is amazing!"

"Focus you two. We have to get to room 305 before the bell." Caden said to us.

"Why?" I asked.

"That is where the writing portion of the placement tests are held. After that, we must report to the gym for physical test where you'll have to demonstrate your ability to wield us. If you do well enough, we may actually be placed in the 10% class." Caden spoke to me.

"The hell is the 10% class." Mike said with little enthusiasm as he continued looking at the boundless amounts of females.

"It's the Especially Advanced Talent class or the EAT class for short. These are the few students that will partake in high level assignments and can demonstrate the most efficient of techniques."

"Ha! We got this in the bag! We're like the toughest group of guys in the freaking world!" Mike said.

"We must first get past the written test." Caden told us.

"...Is it multiple choice?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"ALRIGHT!" Mike and I cheered happily.

"This is gonna be the best day of my entire life!" I said.

-About 80 Minutes Later-

"This...is by far...the worst day of my life…" I groaned as I slammed my head into the desk. The freaking placement test had me stressing over EVERY little individual question. I swear I almost died in that classroom. Mike finished the fastest but I could tell that he guessed the whole time. It was a two hour test! He finished in five minutes.

Once we got to the gym, we were really able to show off! A scientist looking man with a white lab coat and a large screw in the side of his head was rating us.

"Alright, hurry this up." He said as he puffed his smoke.

I looked at Mike and Caden and grinned. "Alright guys! Do your thing!" I yelled as Mike grabbed my left hand and Caden locked his left arm with my right one. Both glowed brightly and began to change shape. Mike turned into a long dark blue katana, with small teeth along the blade. On the hilt was a black trigger. Next to the trigger was a little switch that would put him into gun mode. He was my deadly gunblade. Caden became a large a purple and blue medium sized, coffin shaped shield with a diamond in the middle that had a snake circling around it. He was my trusty shield.

"A dual weapons meister? That's not exactly ordinary kid." The man said with a raised brow. "So how good are you in combat?"

 _"Well...We were all sent here via a letter from Lord Death because of our ability to beat the life outta evil guys. We came here to get a little compensation for it. Sucks being so awesome and not having anyone know it!"_ Mike said from his weapon form.

"I see… Well then I guess we'll just have to test out your abilities then. Shall we?" I nodded to the man and he grinned.

Seconds later, a group of strange looking creatures came rushing through the small, dark portal on the floor. The black, shadowy figures stared me down. They were all ready to strike.

 _"Man, we can take em' no sweat!"_ Mike shouted eagerly.

 _"Do watch yourself Archer. They may prove to be quite challenging."_ Caden said calmly.

"Right!" I said before pointing Mike at one of them. "You ready for this?"

 _"DO IT ALREADY!"_ Mike snapped.

I flicked the switch and put Mike into gun mode. I pulled the trigger located on the hilt of the gunblade and shot out a red blast that hit the target dead on. As soon as the first enemy went down, the others were sent after me all at once. I lifted Caden and blocked a few swipes from their Shadowy claws. I pushed the shield forward, knocking them all off of me. One tried to sneak up on me until Caden let out a warning.

 _"Archer! Behind you!"_ He yelled.

I swiftly spun around and ducked down under the slash of the creature. I flicked Mike's switch again, putting him back into sword mode, and sliced its legs off. I placed Caden on my back and hopped around freely, chopping any creature that dared to challenge me.

After clearing out the swarm of creatures, the man gave me an unsettling smirk. "Not bad. You actually do have a bit of raw talent in you." He said.

"Thanks sir." I said with a cheeky grin. At that point, Caden and Mike had gone back to their human forms.

"I'm Stein. One of the teachers here at DWMA. I can't wait to see you three boys again." He said, letting out a creepy chuckle. "By the way, Death wants to talk to you three."

We all nodded and took off towards Death himself. Once we got to his strange location, we were greeted by the head of the school.

"Why hello gentlemen. I'm so glad to see that you could make it. It took you long enough!" Death said.

"What up Death!" Mike said casual as he fist bumped the head of the school.

"Listen up you three. I've finished looking over the results of your tests. Mike received a 90%, Caden got a 98% and Archer had a 78% on the written exam."

"AH YEAH!!! I GOT A 90%!!!" Mike yelled in my face.

"BUT YOU GUESSED THE WHOLE TIME!!!" I barked back.

"Psh...Yeah but I guessed right though!" Mike mumbled.

I sighed and hung my head low. "Wow...I really scored lower the Mike…"

"Don't let it get to you Archer. The odds of that happening again are very slim." Caden said.

"YOU SAYING I AIN'T SMARTER THAN LITTLE ARCHIE?!" Mike growled as he pounded his fist on top of my head.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Caden readjusted his glasses.

"Ahem...If I may interrupt for a moment. I called you three here to discuss your classes. You're test as a whole did manage to score above average and your combat effectiveness is phenomenal. You three, as expected, have been placed in the EAT class section." He said.

"AWESOME!!!" Mike and I yelled in unison. Caden gave a small smile.

"Now you'll report to your first class with Mr. Stein." Lord Death said.

We all nodded and started heading off to our first ever class. That was when a tall red haired man stepped out in front of us and narrowed his eyes.

"Listen up you little brats! Don't even think about laying eyes on my beautiful Maka! You hear me?! She is my precious little baby girl and I won't let a couple of sleazebag kids ruin her gracious image!" He yelled.

The three of us sweatdropped as we stared at him. That was when Mike spoke up.

"Who the hell is Maka?"

"MY DAUGHTER!!!" The man yelled.

"Oh...Is she hot?" Mike asked with a grin.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!" The man seemed ready to lunge at Mike but was stopped by a devastating chop to the top of his head courtesy of Lord Death.

"You boys are free to leave now…" He said.

-45 Minutes Later-

Why was class so freaking boring?! We literally are sitting here do absolutely NOTHING because our teacher was "running late". What a load crap! I decided to sit in one of the far back rows. Mike and Caden both sat in the row directly behind me. Caden was reading quietly while Mike was snoring loudly in his sleep.

More students started filing into the class and it soon became completely full. A group of kids around our age stood out from the rest of the class. The first was a kid with unique white hair and blood red eyes. He had a wild grin that showed his sharp looking teeth. Next to him was a petite, brown haired girl with big green eyes. Behind them was a blue haired boy with a primarily black outfit on. Standing with him was a taller, more developed girl with black hair. She had a polite smile on her face. The last of their group was a guy with three white stripes in his black hair. His golden eyes held a serious expression. Standing on both sides of him were two blonde girls with similar outfits. They all looked so bizarre. They all sat in the front of the class and conversed amongst themselves.

I learned back in my seat and whispered to Caden. "Who are those guys?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself. Though the one kid with the stripes in his hair is in fact Lord Death's son." He answered.

"Whoa...So does that mean he's like, super tough?" I asked.

"Not sure…"

The class continued to speak with one another until a familiar face walked into the room. His lab coat swaying behind him. "Would everyone shut up for a second. I get some big news to share." He said as he look up at me and my friends. He smirked at first but then narrowed his eyes at Mike who was still snoring loudly in the now quiet class. Mr. Stein through an eraser at Mike and snapped him awake.

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

"Welcome back to class Mr. Turner. Which reminds me...Why don't you three introduce yourselves or something…" The smoking man said lazily.

I gulped. I wasn't exactly good with crowds. Caden simply got up and started walking down the small steps, towards the front of the class. Mike grumbled out a few swears as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and stomped to the front as well. I sighed and got up nervously. I could feel the prying eyes on me as I swallowed deeply and stared at the floor. As we all stood there and faced the class, I was practically shaking. Caden fixed his glasses and Mike was staring down all the other students.

"Well...Why don't you tell us about yourselves…" Stein said, gesturing us to begin.

"My name is Caden Rose. I'm fourteen, turning fifteen in about two months. I enjoy reading and I am a weapon of Archer."

Mike scoffed. "Tch...The names Mike Turner! I'm hands down the most badass dude on the planet! Aside from being an awesome guy, I'm also the best weapon, period! To be honest...Archer really doesn't deserve to wield a dope guy like me!" Mike said before he punched my arm.

"What?! Most badass?!" Yelled the blue haired kid.

"What the hell do you mean best weapon?!" The white haired guy next to him shouted.

"You heard me! I'm the best!" Mike said, infuriating the two even further.

The room grew silent and the class stared at me.

"...I'm...uh...I'm Archer Wilson...I'm a dual weapons meister...I'm uh...13...and...um…" I was sweating.

"What the heck type of weapons do you even have?!" The blue haired kid yelled. The stripes kid seemed interested in my response.

"W...well…" I was about to speak when Mike cut me off.

"Well if you must know, I'm a gunblade!" He yelled with a prideful smirk.

Caden sighed. "Honestly Michael…I suppose that I too should state what I am. I'm Archer's shield.'

"Ha! You only have some lame sword and shield?! Tsubaki is WAY cooler that you two!" The blue haired kid yelled.

"BLACKSTAR!!!" The black haired girl shouted with embarrassment.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE PUNK?!" Mike snapped.

"Heheheh! You're just a bunch of posers that think that you're all high and mighty! You're nowhere near as big of a man like me."

Mike got in the blue haired kid's face and glared. "MAN?! That's hilarious coming from some snot nosed kid that sounds like his balls haven't dropped yet!" Mike then grinned. "Keep talking trash and I might just mess you up kid!"

"HA!!! You can't even hope to to stand up against me and Tsubaki!" He spat back.

"Who the hell is Tsubaki? Is it you?!" Mike pointed to the white haired guy who looked at him with an uninterested look.

"Hell no you freaking weirdo. Now get your hand outta my face!"

"Then who the hell is it then?!" Mike asked.

"That would actually be me…" Said the tall black haired girl.

Mike stared long and hard at at her. A moment later, hearts popped up in his eyes. He ran up to her and grabbed her her hand. "Why hello Ms. Tsubaki. My name is Mike and I am glad to be in your presence."

"I...uh…" Tsubaki's face reddened with discomfort.

Caden sighed with annoyance. "Here we go again…"

"WOULD YOU LAY OFF YOU FREAK!!!" The Blackstar guy snapped.

Mike glared at him and stuck out his tongue. "Whatever, killjoy." Mike walked back over to me and Caden.

"Alright, that's enough…" Stein said as you waved us back to our seats.

Once class actually started, Mr. Stein informed Caden, Mike and I about kishin souls and witch souls and how we needed them to make our weapons qualify as a death scythe. I was interested in the idea and was eager to see us us make it a reality.

After class, we were stopped by the odd group. Blackstar and the white haired guy who's name I found out to be Soul got in Mike's face.

"Man, you don't look all that cool to me." Soul said with a sinister grin.

"Yeah! I bet we could take all three of you guys easily." Blackstar yelled.

This got Mike started and he had fire in his eyes. "That's it! You guys really wanna fight me that badly?!"

"YEAH!!!" Both screamed in unison.

Caden rolled his eyes. "Michael please. This is very unnecessary."

"Yeah dude. I don't even wanna fight." I said with a shrug.

"I can agree. You two are acting more immature than you usually do." Maka said.

"Oh would you chill, Maka. Blackstar and I got this one, no sweat." Soul spoke.

"Do you guys not remember what happened when you both challenged me together. Your teamwork was terrible." Death the Kid spoke up.

"Aw shut up Kid. We weren't ready! Now...We can really show how cool we are." Soul said.

"It's whatever man! I'm not afraid of a little fight." Mike said aggressively.

Caden seemed to lose his temper because he had taken off his glasses and glared. "ENOUGH! None of you are fighting! That would be an unproductive way to end our first day!" He directed the last part at Mike.

"Psh...Who made you the boss?!" Mike added.

"Nobody did, but you're acting childish." Caden huffed.

"Why can't we all just be friends?" I asked.

"You can be friends with the great Blackstar on one condition." The blue haired kid said.

"What do you want?" I asked

"You have to pledge your allegiance to Blackstar!" The kid yelled happily.

"HA! Never that…" Mike yelled assertively.


End file.
